Short Stories
by myescape99
Summary: Just some short stories that I wrote, they're not based on any book or fandom, I just had nowhere else to put it. Some of these short stories will be funny and some won't. Hope you enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first time posting on Fanfiction. It's just a short oneshot, so I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Terror<p>

Her day started quietly and her afternoon was no different. She hoped that in the evening, she would be lucky and not have to worry about a thing. She was along in the house, her parents were at a party and her sister was at a friend's. They both would be out until it was quite late. She was ecstatic when her parents agreed to let her stay home, though she would have been lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous. Shaking off her worries, she settled into the sofa, basking in the lovely silence. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the feeling of fear that crept up her back. Now quite unsettled, she distracted herself with her book, which seemed to work. About an hour went by, when she heard a thump upstairs. She froze, listening for another sound. Hearing nothing, she shivered, still scared, but continued to read. Just as she picked up her book, she heard another thump. Positive now that she was not imagining it, she tiptoed up the stairs, skipping the squeaky step. The noise was coming from her bedroom. Although it went against her better instincts, she opened her door with a trembling hand. She sighed with relief when she saw that it was the wind, blowing her blind against her window. She was about to turn around when a hand clenched her shoulder. She screamed in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters?

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Goodnight Momma." The little boy answers. With the door closed, the night is all around, sticking to him like a second skin. "Sleep tight, don't let the monsters bite." He whispers to himself, wrapping the blanket tight around his throat. He lies as still as the dead, muscles stiff and breathing slowly. He grabs his stuffed bear and squeezes it, the only movement he allows himself to do. Eyes drifting to the closet, he hears a scuffling sound emanate from it. Monster! His eyes bulge and he screams. His mum comes running in.

"Monsters!"

His mum is telling him that there are no monsters but he doesn't hear her, he's too busy looking at the little face peeking at him from under the closet door. He walks slowly to the closet, reaching for the handle and gently pulls it down.

"Momma!"

͠͠͠͠

"Goodnight my little monster."

"Night night Mummy." The little girl answers. She scuffles over to her door and opens it a crack, letting a sliver of light slip through. She hurries back to her bed and hops in, just as there's a noise coming from her closet. She walks slowly towards it, alarm bells ringing in her head but she continues. Cautiously, she lies on her belly and peeks through the crack between the floor and the door. She sees a little creature staring back at her, the same terrified look on her face is on his face. Another taller creature with longer hair is talking to it, not seeming to notice her face peering through the crack. She watches as the little one takes a step toward her, sees it come closer and closer. She jumps up and grabs the closet door handle, pulling it down slowly.

"Mummy!"

͠

"There are no monsters! It's just your imagination." his mother scolds, while closing the closet door.

"But Momma!" The little boy objects, tears running down his face. The mother, exasperated, is about to answer when another female voice says,

"I don't want to hear it. There is no such thing as humans!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mirrors

We see you. Who you really are. We see your deepest secrets. We are your deepest secrets, your sinister desires; your evil thoughts that you know you shouldn't be thinking but can't help picturing them happening to the person you loath. We see you, when you look in your vanity, your eagerness for perfection. We get closer to controlling you, with your fragile feelings. They're easier to break and replace with the feelings we want you to feel. We know your darkest ones, your most disturbing thoughts and your malevolent desires. Every time you look in your vanity, to check your makeup, do your hair, you get closer to becoming who you really are, deep down. Eventually, we don't need a reflection to control you, your mind already worn thin from the criticism and vain that you endure from us every day. We will poison your mind, slowly but steadily. Eventually, you'll break from the pressure, your malicious thoughts too heavy in your mind, too influential. And when that happens, we will be ready. Ready to take over and become you. To show the world who you truly are. So you better watch out, because the moment you cave in to your darkest desires, the closer we get to becoming you.


End file.
